Bringing Up Baby (Drama & General)
by Buru-Chan
Summary: Just what the title says.


Bringing Up Baby  
By: Mistygirl  
Disclaimer: Pokemon Doesn't Belong to me Wish they did though! Especially Sato-Chan ;-}  
Ash: 14  
Misty: 14  
  
  
Ash and Misty were walking down an unknown route when Misty heard some loud crying. "Ash! Did you here that?" Misty asked. "Here what Misty?" Ash replied. "That crying." "Oh I hear it now. Misty we better find out what it is!" They started running towards the noise. Misty heard it from a nearby bush. She pushed the branches aside to find a little baby that had been abandoned by its mother. "Ash look it's a baby! I'm taking it with us! It will surely die out here all alone." Misty picked up the baby and cradled it. It looked to be about 6 weeks old. Come on Ash lets take it to the cabin. Ash's Mom bought the duo a little cabin in the middle of Viridian Forest so they would have somewhere to stay. They were now about 14 years old. "Misty how long are we going to keep it?" Ash asked. "I don't know Ash. If the mother claims it we'll have to give it up but otherwise I'm going to raise it." Misty answered. Ash's mouth dropped open. "Ash you don't think I can do it do you?" Misty asked a little annoyed. "Sure you can Mist." Ash replied with a peck on her cheek. "That's better." She said. Ash and Misty had been dating for about a month now. They walked on. "Ash. What do you think we should name it?" "Misty how about Saia. After all it is a girl." "That sounds great Ash" They arrived at the cabin and Misty opened the fridge and got out some milk. She warmed it up in the microwave and sat down with the baby so she could feed it. The baby had some tufts of jet-black hair and little blue eyes. Misty fed Saia till she was about asleep. Misty started singing to her one of her favorite songs.  
Hmm Hmm Hmm  
Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release   
Memories seep through my veins  
It maybe empty  
Oh a wait less and maybe to find some peace tonight  
In the Arms of The Angels  
Far Away From Here  
From The star called to tell me  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of you silent memory'  
You're in the Arms of the Angels  
May you find some comfort here  
So tired of the street life  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and things at your back  
Stone keeps on twisting  
Keep on billing the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
Don't make no difference  
Scapefuless time  
It's easier that you believe  
In the sweet madness  
All this glory and sadness   
That brings me to my knees  
In the arms of the angels  
Far away from here  
From the star called to tell me  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent memory'  
In the arms of the angels  
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angels  
May you fiiiiind some comfort here   
Hmm Hmm Hmm  
By now the baby was asleep. Ash loved to listen to her sweet and beautiful voice. She stopped. "Misty keep singing." "Okay" He sat down on the bed. She lulled him to sleep. He woke up the next morning with Misty beside him holding on to the baby. He wanted to wake her up peacefully and gently. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers down the side of her face until she woke up. "Good morning Ash" "Good morning Misty.  
How about you cook breakfast and I'll go buy some stuff for the baby." "Okay Hun. Bye" Ash walked out the door and called out Charizard. "ZARRD!" "Charizard will you fly me to a nearby Mart so I can pick up some things?" "Zard." Ash hopped on and was off. He came back with one of those things you set the baby in and put it on your back, a crib, some bottles, some baby food, and formula. "Ash you got all the stuff I need. Thanks." He kissed her. "Now to set up this crib. He had it done in about 20 minutes. Misty set the baby down in the crib and covered it up with a blanket that had little pikachus' on it. Ash started to kiss her again. She kissed him back and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her back. They broke the kiss so they could breathe not only to kiss again. This one was deeper than the other one. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves Their legs started to get tired so they laid down on the bed.(NO HENTAI!) This went on for a wile then they stopped and rolled over. Ash held Misty around her stomach. She just lay there and talked to him for hours. He said he had to get up and go training. Ash walked out the door with Pikachu leaving Misty to tend to the baby. He was training Squirtle against a Gloom  
When he hit the \Gloom hard enough to make it evolve into Vileplume. "VILEPLUME!" The Vileplume used stun spore on Squirtle and it missed and hit Ash paralyzing him. Squirtle knocked the Vileplume out with Hydro Pump and took Charizard's pokeball off Ash's belt. He pressed the button and Charizard came out. "Squirtle Squirt squir Squir Squirtle Squirt" Zaard Charizard Zar" Squirte returned himself to his pokeball but not before he clipped Charizard's empty one on to Ash's belt. Charizard moved Ash onto his back with his wing. He flew to the cabin and roared so Misty would come out. "Ash! Charizard return! Ash what happened?" "Vilepl Vileplume........stun spore" Ash was gasping for air.  
End Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
